


Goodbye, My Robot

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Crying, Crying Pidge, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Robot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Shiro is the best, Voltron, prompt, rover - Freeform, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 15: Rover.Pidge doesn’t take the death of her companion well. Shiro tried to help.





	Goodbye, My Robot

Tears slowly ran down Pidge’s cheeks, pain and sorrow running through her body. Despair was the only emotion she currently experienced. She had lost him, she had lost her little Rover.

She knew it must sound silly, crying over losing a robot, but Rover was so much more than a robot. He was a friend now, a thing that had followed her everywhere, he had been her best friend, always there, always so understanding.

But now he was gone.

All thanks to that galra names Haxus. He had taken Rover from her, Rover had sacrificed himself to save Pidge, and she would never forgive the galra for that, or forever her robotic companion.

“Pidge?”, she heard Shiro ask. “Are you okay?”.

She shook her head.

“Of course I’m not! I lost my Rover!”, she said, pure desperation as her voice cracked. “I loved him Shiro. He might just have been a robot but he was so much more to me”.

A hand carefully touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“I know what you’re going through Pidge, losing someone is the worst feeling ever. I just want you to be okay”, Shiro said.

A second later Pidge embraces him, letting all tears out along with a scream, a scream of loss.

Shiro just sat there taking it all, carefully hugging the green paladin. He wanted her to realize he would be there for her.

“I’m always here to talk Pidge”, he said, and he heard a muffled answer. Pidge’s face was pressing against his elbow, her tears were making his shirt wet, but he didn’t care. A stain was a stain, and it would easily dry. A heart was not as easily fixed, especially if you had just lost someone. All he wanted was Pidge to be happy, he would comfort her for as long as he needed, even if that was the entire day.

“Thank you Shiro”.


End file.
